


sakuhana drabbles.

by bahanana



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Flowers, Fluff, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, No Beta We Die Like August, Other, Rain, This is not beta read, Yume Week 2020, omg why did I do this, please click away please save yourselves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahanana/pseuds/bahanana
Summary: a small collection of all sakuhana content (yume week submissions to ebg punishments).
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Original Character
Kudos: 4





	1. First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck did i actually write yume? yes i did  
> im sorry this is embarrassing please click away /hj

Zir luck was indeed, horrible — whether it be in games ze played, or in everyday life, it was shit. It would seem like it's going all well at first, and that there was nothing to worry about, but then the next moment, zir luck would just fuck everything up and it would all go south. Hana absolutely loathes how ze had butter fingers, and how zir legs were always like jello. _This is why I hate going out._ Ze thought to zirself as ze stared at the man in front of zir in embarrassment, not knowing what to do with the spilled coffee. "... Ah." Ze only said, before mentally slapping zirself. Ze spilled it all over zir uncle, who willingly picked zir up from zir classes to bring zir home. It was his treat to getting coffee, and ze spilled it like that because ze was dumb. Of course, that resulted to zir school uniform getting a coffee stain — not to mention, the coffee all over the pavement. Sakyo was lucky enough to be wearing black all the time, otherwise it would've gone the same way with the state ze was in. 

"Um... Tough night. Sorry about that."

Did this bitch really forget how to communicate with humans after locking zirself up in zir room for a month straight? Ze just wants to bury zir head into the ground like an ostrich. Ze wouldn't even be surprised if the man in front of zir yelled at zir. Hence, it was even more surprising when the old man in front of zir only sighed and waved it off like it was nothing. "Don't worry about it. I was on my way home anyway, too. It's fine." The blonde man simply shrugged, and a loud call nearby made him look up. 

"Sakyo-san!"

Hana wasn't sure why, but ze looked up, too. It only took a moment for zir eyes to catch the newcomer's, before his eyes met zirs. Surprisingly, it wasn't even Ken, and ze wondered where that blonde underling was. "Ah, are you a friend of Sakyo-san's?" His soft voice asked zir. If Hana was being honest, his voice really sounded like a typical anime protagonist. Wow, even until here, all that occupied zir mind was zir brainrotting, huh. Though, now that ze thought about it, he didn't really seem like the type of person to be working in the same organization as his uncle would be. Then again, looks could be deceiving. 

It took a few moments of silence before Hana could even respond, seeing as old man Furuichi wasn't answering his question. "I wouldn't exactly call us friends... Um, I'm his nephew..." Hana answered, which resulted into what seemed like a weird sound of astonishment coming out from his lips. Though, before ze could say anything else to him, he suddenly handed a flyer to zir. Hana, not wanting to be rude, took the flyer from his hands gently and furrowed zir brows a bit. "What—"

Ze paused. _The Wonderful Charlatan of Oz_. Right, ze forgot, Sakyo was literally in Mankai. This must be one of their company's new plays. Of course someone like him wouldn't engage in the yakuza. The newcomer really gives off a sweet, kind-hearted vibe so—

"If you're interested, you should come to our play! It features the spring troupe's newest member!" Ze heard him speak as ze was reading the printed material, and it was like zir inner theater kid woke up and felt giddy about going to a play. "It's worth your time, I promise! We'll do our best, so if you're free next week, you better watch, okay?" Hana looked up to stare at the smiling boy, and ze only pursed zir lips while giving him a small nod in response. 

And just like that, he looked back at Sakyo and started talking about dorms or some shit like that. Hana didn't really listen in to their conversation anymore, having zir attention focused on the flyer as ze looked back at it. Memories of theatre work flooded back into zir brain, and ze felt warmth in zir chest upon remembering them. Ze wasn't the best at theatre, but ze was decent enough to be able to land a lead role twice. It felt like a fever dream, since it didn't even last long enough to zir. Ze was lost in zir thoughts once again, and if it wasn't for zir uncle's calling that snapped zir back to reality, ze wouldn't have stopped there. Hana immediately looked up from the flyer that was in zir hands.

"Hana, I know how much you enjoy theater. At least watch a play or two, if you ever feel like it." Sakyo commented as he pulled out his phone, not even bothering to look at zir as he scrolled through whatever he was looking at. Hana internally scoffed, rolling zir eyes at what he said. "I'm not the one to talk, anyway. I'm just saying though, don't do the same thing I did. You'll get hung up eventually." 

"... Whatever. You know I don't interact with people here unless I need to. Plus, I need to focus on my studies for my brothers." Hana murmured as ze shrugged, neatly folding the flyer and keeping it in zir backpack. "Anyways, let's hurry back home. I still need to collect my awards and do my quests."

"Geez. And just now, you were saying how you needed to focus on your studies, you brat."

* * *

What was ze doing here.

Ze didn't even realize it, but Hana found zirself standing in front of Mankai Company's theatre with the given flyer in zir hands. Ze knew that zir uncle was acting here, yet ze didn't have the time to visit for his plays. That, and _maybe_ because ze was also avoiding it on purpose, but nobody needed to know that, right? So what if ze was avoiding it? It's not like zir interests would stop there, right?

Hana wouldn't want to admit it, but deep down, ze thought that it was embarrassing how zir love for something back then had slowly turned into one thing ze couldn't even look at anymore. Maybe it was because zir family wanted zir to start studying more seriously, but even Hana zirself can't blame them for why ze started avoiding one of the things ze loved the most back then. Which is why it came as a shock, even to zir family, when ze asked for extra allowance and permission to go to this play. Of course, ze was permitted to, along with the typical condition to get an 85% on zir next test. 

Not like ze can back out now, anyways — and when that stinky old fart or that dog that followed him around starts to tease zir about it, ze can just say that ze didn't want to be rude and just decided to pay a visit. Yup, that's exactly why ze's here at the theater.

Walking inside, zir face then went sour upon catching sight of how many people there were. Ze did not like this _at_ _all._ It was like almost two hours before the show started, and there's already so many people; were they really that good? Gripping zir small pouch in hand and the flyer tighter, ze continued to make zir way to where zir seat was, knowing well enough that zir small figure would be easily blocked by the crowd. It was a great advantage, having to not worry about the fact that any familiar face would be able to spot zir. Sometimes, it was nice being short, ze won't even deny it. As much as possible, ze wanted to avoid even the smallest interactions with other people until ze went back home — and it shouldn't be _that_ hard to avoid them all if ze stays hidden in the crowd. After all, nobody would spot zir _that_ quick, right? 

"Ah, you're Sakyo-san's nephew! It's nice to see you here!" 

Well then. So much for avoiding human interaction, huh.

Hana took a deep breath and turned to the boy, giving him a nod before verbally answering. "... Yeah." Ze spoke. Yeah, never mind reminiscing theatre memories or trying to go back to what ze liked to do, ze _immediately_ regrets zir decision. Ze felt awkward here — ze didn't know what to do, and the first half of zir mind was telling zir to leave _now_. Then, there was this other part of zir mind that was telling zir to stay and not be rude, and honestly speaking, ze didn't even know what to do. Which is why ze just sat there, awkwardly, and started fiddling with the flyer as zir hands slowly started to get sweaty. Because of this, it didn't even take long for the edges to get slightly torn apart. 

Ze didn't know if ze should be thankful with how he was trying to keep up the conversation or not. It reduces the awkwardness, yes, but it doesn't erase the fact that conversing with someone ze wasn't close to without any comfort was making zir nervous. "You know, you don't have to be so scared around me! It's not like I'm going to fight you or anything!" The redhead exclaimed, probably sensing how ze was putting zir guard up (it was kind of obvious that ze was, though). Looking up from the printout, Hana stared at the boy that was standing in front of zir, holding a bright grin in his face. "I'm Sakuya!" 

… Maybe ze should give it a try? There's no harm in doing it, right?

"... I'm Hana."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does the whip)) waddahell this was garbage  
> why did i do this again ? /lh


	2. Flowers and Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg is this a typical/cliche shoujo manga confession scene with flower petals falling over the two characters ?! yes. yes it is. take it please i dont have anything else to offer. /lh
> 
> i wanted to make this angst but …… if i made it angst then i would accidentally turn it into a novel . and it won't even be a drabble anymore,,,

"Hana, let's meet up tomorrow at the park near the theatre!" 

That's what Sakuya said yesterday, which is why ze was here now, like what he wanted. Maybe Hana should have asked for the time, because currently, it was 2pm, and ze has been waiting for an hour. The first thirty minutes of waiting, Hana decided to just stare at the cherry petals falling down, taking it in and enjoying the view. The next thirty minutes, ze got tired of waiting and decided to pull out zir phone, keeping zirself preoccupied by playing whatever games ze had installed there. Time passed by, and ze didn't even realize it, but it was almost dark and the sun was almost setting. Ze really did get caught up in zir game by the bench, huh; maybe Sakuya missed zir? 

Zir phone rang, and weirdly enough, ze didn't even pay attention to the amount of notes ze missed in the middle of zir round. Hana was quick to answer zir phone upon reading the name of the person ze was waiting for, obviously too giddy to hear his voice — why, you wonder; ze did not know. "Sakkun…?" Hana answered the call with a soft hum, staring up at the sky as ze spoke.

"Ah, Hana! Uh, I'm here, but I don't seem to see you… I don't know if it's my eyesight, unless you're not actually here at all…" Ze could hear Sakuya speaking from the other side of the phone, and ze almost let out a snort at his final remark. Standing him up? Ze can't even imagine doing that to him. "Uh, if it's alright, can you meet me in the middle of the park, by the large tree? I actually want to tell you something, but I figured it would be better if I told you personally."

So he couldn't recognize zir, huh. Well, not like he could blame him for that — after all, ze  _ did _ just color zir hair just last night, and it was quite a large contrast compared to her dark brown hair. Was going for the baby pink color made zir seem like a completely different person? "Sure, that's no trouble. I think I see you over there." Ze spoke, and without hesitation, Hana stood up from where ze was sitting, promptly dropping the call and making zir way to where Sakuya was. Ze could see how he pulled his phone away from his ear and stared at it, his bright eyes looking around. 

Hana lifted zir arm a bit and waved, throwing a soft smile in his way when he caught sight of zir. Ze saw how his eyes went wide and how his lips formed an 'o' shape, yet it quickly went back to the large smile he always held, his eyes crinkling and forming a crescent. Hana didn't even realize, but ze began walking in a quicker pace, almost as if ze was jogging over to him — and that was the most exercise ze's ever gotten the past week. "That was you, after all. I didn't even realize it, haha!" Sakuya told zir the moment ze stopped in front of him, just a few feet away from him. "Pink hair almost makes you seem like a different person, but it suits you, really."

"Really?" Hana hummed, tucking zir hands into zir hoodie's pockets, almost sighing at the comforting heat zir clothes were giving zir. Ze was playing for  _ that _ long, huh. "It was kind of hard to dye it, I practically spent all night doing it… The back part was hard to do, too…" Ze added before pursing zir lips, eyes not leaving his face.

Ze heard Sakuya humming as his brows furrowed a bit, tilting his head as he stared down at zir. Hana could feel zir face heating up, zir own eyebrows now furrowing at how he seemed focused on zir face — wait, there's something there. That's the issue, isn't it. Hana began to open zir mouth to speak, but Sakuya was apparently a step ahead from zir. "You know, Hana, your hair matches the cherry blossoms here. Well, I think it's a good thing!"

What. 

Hana was never good with taking compliments, so ze was quick to turn into a tomato once ze processed the compliment in zir mind. Letting out a cough, Hana brought up a fist and turned around in a poor attempt to hide the reddening of zir cheeks, ashamed to admit how easily flustered ze gets. "E-Eeeh?! Hana, are you o—" 

"Yes— I'm fine!!" Hana let out an awkward laugh, fanning zir face as ze continued to let out more fake coughs. Seriously, what was this kid even trying to do, and why was ze so awkward. Turning around the moment ze felt the heat subside, Hana cleared zir throat and asked, "Right… You were supposed to tell me something, right? What exactly did you want to talk about?" 

"You remember that part, huh…?" Sakuya trailed off, and Hana didn't miss the way his cheeks flushed red and how he obviously averted his eyes, as if it was an attempt in trying to avoid zir expression. "Well, I did mention it after all… Yeah, I wanted to tell you something!" Sakuya nodded, his smile faltering a bit as his eyes softened. As if the god of cliche scenarios were keeping an eye on them, a sudden rush of wind blew, causing the pink petals from the tree to fall and their hair to flow back against the wind. Hana held zirself back from reaching up to run a hand through his hair. "I—" 

Zir nose scrunched when ze felt a petal fall on it, and ze was quick to let out a sneeze. Ah, fuck. Just perfect. Zir bad luck really knows the perfect moment to strike, doesn't it? 

Awkward silence. You could probably hear a cricket sound if you listen close enough, too. "... Uh, sorry about that." Hana apologized, sheepishly fiddling with the strings of zir hoodie as zir smile faltered. "You were saying?" The redhead couldn't help but let out a soft laugh, and it didn't take long for Hana's grin to melt back in place at the sound of his laughter. 

"I like you, Hana."

… What... What was happening. Okay,  _ maybe _ ze did like him a little and possibly have thought of holding hands with him, but the thought of him confessing to zir… Yeah, ze never imagined it would turn into a reality. Unless… Unless this was a dream— Wait. 

_ Is this a dream?  _

It probably is. After a few moments of just staring at him in bewilderment, Hana came to a conclusion that this was, in fact, a dream that ze was having. Internally thanking the god of dreams for this (and maybe also praying that it would last longer), ze was quick to reach up and grab him by his cheeks, catching him off guard. "I like you too." 

A soft peck on the lips was enough to catch him off guard, and when Hana pulled away, a bright red color was spread across his face. "H-Hana—?!" 

"I'm getting the most out of this dream." Hana stated, face in a deadpan as ze kept zir hold on his cheeks, not bothering to pull zir hands away from him. However, the next sentence that came out from his lips was enough to catch zir off guard, and it resulted into a beet-red Hana, hiding zir face in zir hands. 

"... I don't think this is a dream." 

Well, shit. How embarrassing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant … i cant continue it properly without turning into a tomato so enjoy this half assed ending. basically hana regrets zir decisions and wasn't able to face sakuya for maybe a few days straight after doing that <3


	3. Rain and Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why . slams head into the wall why did i make this longer than it was supposed to be. i told myself "only 500 words" then suddenly i type 1.4k words bye
> 
> also the paragraphs in bold + italics indicates the past so !! an 8 year old hana and 10 year old sakusaku :DDDD i did math for this heehee

**_"It's… raining!" Hana gasped, eyes going wide the moment ze felt a drop of water land on zir head. Without even thinking twice, Hana was already running back inside the convenience store. Huffing, ze took a seat near the window, internally scolding zirself for forgetting to bring an umbrella — and the day where ze wouldn't be picked up by zir parents, even!_**

**_Taking out zir DS, Hana was about to open it up and play for a bit (until the rain stopped, at least) when ze felt a tap on zir shoulder, followed by a soft hum. Looking up curiously, ze saw a boy, seemingly not too far from zir age, by the door. "Um… Do you not have an umbrella?"_**

**_Hana blinked. Zir mama always told zir to not talk to strangers, so ze didn't know whether or not to trust the boy. But, then again, he looks kind enough to help zir — maybe he's not a bad person. Looking away from him, ze put the device back into zir backpack neatly and stood up. Hana shook zir head. The redhead gave zir a smile, lifting his hand up to show an umbrella, and Hana's eyes visibly brightened up at the sight of it. Ze paid no mind to the flowery pattern the pink umbrella had, and despite the fact that Hana hated the design so much, ze couldn't bear to tell him that. Especially if he looks kind enough to help zir home, that is._**

**_"I have one with me! Where are you headed?"_**

* * *

It was pouring — heavily, that is. It had been raining for quite a while now, and the fact that there wasn't even the slightest hint of thunderstorms was enough for zir. Of course, ze only dropped by to give something to zir uncle, but in the middle of their conversation, it started raining (and though ze _would_ go back home even if it's pouring, old man Furuichi started nagging about how ze would get sick). Which is why ze was now stuck here in the dorms, impatiently waiting for the rain to stop so that ze could go back home, boot up zir computer, and start playing again.

But, if ze were to be honest, ze didn't mind staying here either. In fact, a small part in zir didn't want the rain to stop if it meant that ze would get to listen to the chaos happening in the dorms. In a way, it was nice to listen to. Good things, however, always came to an end. Zir phone vibrating and the words 'MOTHER' flashing across the screen was already enough to make zir stand up from where ze was sat and approach zir uncle. "Uncle, mom's already calling for me." Hana huffed, already pulling zir hood up and adjusting zir hoodie's strings. "I'm just going to run home instead, okay? Don't worry about me." 

Sakyo let out a sigh, shaking his head at zir stubbornness, an obvious trait gotten from zir mother. "Alright. I can't do anything about it. Can't you just ride with someone home, though? Chigasaki and Takato; both of them have cars." 

"I would, honestly." Hana grinned as ze got down on one knee, cuffing zir jeans properly to avoid getting zir trousers wet outside. "But, I get nauseous quite easily, and you know that. Who knows what kind of shit I smell in there, you know? I do hate a lot of scents." Right, that was probably one reason why, despite zir laziness, ze prefers to walk home instead of riding cabs or busses. Ze wasn't even exaggerating when ze said ze gets nauseous easily. One whiff of air freshener or any foreign scent, Hana would immediately be looking for the nearest bathroom or stop. 

Unbeknownst to zir, Sakuya was just passing by when he happened to overhear the conversation. "Ah, if that's the case," The boy spoke and caught the attention of the two, causing both of them to look at his direction. "I can walk Hana home instead. I have an umbrella that can fit both of us, after all." 

* * *

**_The two were walking down silently, staring at nothing but the road in front of them. It wasn't an awkward kind of silence, though — it was more of a peaceful type; one that you would prefer to hear all the time. Hana was the first one to break the silence between them._ **

**_"Are you sure you're headed this way? Is this really the way to your home?" Ze asked, eyes not bothering to trail over to his figure. In zir peripheral vision, though, ze could see him turn his head to where ze was._**

**_Sakuya let out a soft chuckle. "Ah, well… Not really the way to my home, but the way to a friend's home!" Sakuya exclaimed, though that statement was enough to make Hana's eyes go wide, craning zir neck to meet his gaze. Probably sensing the panic in zir look, the redhead was quick to gasp and add on. "No, don't worry! I'm just staying the night over at a friend's house, that's all! A sleepover!"_**

**_Internally sighing in relief, Hana visibly relaxed and turned back to the direction ze was facing earlier._ ** **A sleepover, huh.** **_Hana thought to zirself as ze continued to walk, listening to the soft pittering and pattering of the rain drops whenever they landed on the umbrella that the two were sharing._ ** **I wonder how fun those sleepovers are.**

**_"You sleep over at your friends' houses, huh? That sounds fun." Hana commented, once again avoiding his gaze. "My parents don't like it when I spend too long outside, let alone spend the night at a friend's home."_**

**_The boy let out a soft hum, his gaze moving back to the road in front of him. "It's fun, and I prefer it there. Besides, my relatives let me do what I want anyway!" Sakuya giggled. "I hope you can experience that soon. It's too bad you miss out on the fun stuff."_ **

* * *

"My house…" Hana trailed off, eyes scanning around for the familiar building. "Ah, it's just right up there." Ze said before pointing over to the abode their family owned, hand instinctively closing over Sakuya's wrist as ze began to tug him over. The spring troupe leader followed suit, letting the short person lead the way. "By the way, that umbrella looks familiar." 

Sakuya looked up with a raised brow, scanning over the circular canopy before fixating his gaze back on the road. "My umbrella? Well, I had a similar one when I was a kid. I just bought a bigger one with the same design around a year ago, or two."

Hana stopped in zir tracks, now looking up at the familiar-looking umbrella. "Hey, just a question, but," Ze started as zir eyes trailed over the flowery pattern, vaguely remembering how the same pattern was over zir head back when ze was a child. "Did you help a kid that had no umbrella? When you were a kid, perhaps?" 

"Ah…" Sakuya hummed as he looked up at the umbrella once again, seeming to be deep in thought. "Not that I remember. Why?"

Zir nose scrunched before looking back at the taller boy, nodding in understanding. "Oh, I see. I thought it was familiar. I must have mixed them up." Hana pursed zir lips before proceeding to walk home. The pair continued to make their way back to where Hana's family was residing, and the moment they came across a large black gate, Hana stopped in zir tracks once again. "Do you want to go in first and rest? I think my family won't mind."

"No, it's fine." Sakuya smiled as he brought an arm up, sheepishly rubbing the back of his nape. "You can head inside. I still have to run back to the dorms and do some errands, after all." Hana, who gave him a brisk nod, threw the redhead a soft smile and a wave before hurriedly opening the gate. Sakuya's eyes never left zir figure, and he couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle and a wave back when Hana turned around to give a final goodbye. The moment the large gate was closed, the boy turned around with a large grin on his face. "Ah, so ze still does live there after all. I should've guessed." 

Hana, on the other hand, was quick to run up to zir room. Ze didn't even bother booting up zir computer, deciding to instead hurry over where zir window was, watching his form walk away. "Sakuma Sakuya, you are a horrible liar." Ze mumbled under zir breath with a snort. "I never would have thought you would lie about something like that."

In the back of their minds, both of them thought that, after all, _maybe_ they were fated to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow !!! sakuhana is fated together?? :0 gasps ...
> 
> okay get ready for the next chapter . that is where the angst comes along i enjoyed the next chapter so much (even if it was painful


	4. Sorry and Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst incoming ! spoiler alert this is a sakuhana breakup so if thats okay with you then HI HELLO yes i got hurt while doing this
> 
> why , you ask ? well i like to torture myself AND i can never write something that does not have angst. chefs kiss angst is my favorite genre to write so this may or may not be longer than the previous drabbles …… but i still tried to make it short .. 
> 
> enjoy this shit *jumps away*

Sakuya was a mess. With head in his hands, he took a shaky breath at what he just realized. At first, he didn't even want to accept the fact that he was, in fact, losing what he was feeling for Hana. He thought that maybe he was just tired, that maybe he had been overworking himself. _Maybe_ he just needed to get enough sleep, then everything would be back to normal — but no. He really was losing everything he felt. Sure, maybe it was normal for couples to lose the spark in the middle of the relationship, but he was starting to… get _annoyed_ with the other. 

Usually, he would adore the goodnight or good morning texts he would receive, smiling to himself first thing in the morning or drifting off to bed with a small smile planted across his face. But now, every single time a text message would show, and it would indicate that it was from Hana, he got irritated and ended up replying later than usual. Of course, he felt horrible, he really did! Yet, he didn't know what to do. So, he opted for ghosting Hana, which he really felt bad about, but at the same time made him feel strangely… relieved? Like he was free from stress, you know? 

Then again, he can't exactly keep it that way. So the first thing he did was to ask advice from trustworthy Tsumugi, one who had an experience with a relationship, and someone who Sakuya knows that has been through a breakup. He asked him, and the psychology major's answer? It was along the lines of; It was a mutual breakup. We both agreed to it. Another thing that Tsumugi mentioned was, "You can't keep ignoring Hana forever though. You're going to have to tell zir, one way or another." And just like that, their conversation came to an end. It wasn't exactly long, and it wasn't short either."

Next was Muku. The shoujo manga enthusiast was very willing to listen to him about his love life problems, so Sakuya was thankful for that, but… He probably hurt the younger boy, knowing well enough how happy he was for both of them and how he gave Sakuya so many dating tips from shoujo mangas when the whole company heard that they were dating. 

* * *

**_"E-Eh?! You mean that you and Hana-chan are close to breaking up right now?!" Muku exclaimed in a panic, eyes going wide as he blabbered. Sakuya, with a sad smile on his face, only gave Muku a small nod in response as he fiddled with his fingers. "Ouuh… I read a lot of manga that went through similar scenarios that you two went through… What exactly do you want to do?"_ **

**_Sakuya took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, and a moment after, he let out a sigh through his nose. "Well… I don't know…" He admitted, and his eyebrows knitted together out of shame from the first thought that crossed his mind._ **

**I want to end things with zir.**

**_Muku pursed his lips, looking down at his lap at the realization of what the young couple already came to be. The cotton candy-haired boy knew what was already coming, and he would be lying if he said he didn't feel bad at all for the two. "... You… Want to end things with Hana-chan… Don't you…?"_ **

**_The redhead didn't know how to feel. His heart ached at that statement, but at the same time, he knows how much he wanted it — not only because he felt like it would be better for him, but also because he felt bad for Hana. He was torn, and he was stuck in the middle. He didn't know what side to pick. Sakuya wanted to say that he didn't know what to do, and that he is looking for advice. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from uttering out a soft 'yes' in response to the younger boy._ **

* * *

Azuma helped him a lot, and he was more than thankful for the advice he gave. He doesn't really know if Azuma had any experience with relationships, really, but the fact that the older man had a lot to share with a young adult made Sakuya now question even more if he was an expert on this topic. What he learned from Azuma? Give himself time, think it through properly, and find out why exactly he's feeling this way. Sakuya managed to pin it down all on the fact that maybe it really wasn't just working out at all, so usually that would already leave one person to make the decision to just end things already after thinking about it. Yet, he still felt like it was wrong to do it, for a strange reason he couldn't tell why. So, it led him to the door that belonged to the residents of Mankai Company's 103rd room.

Well, he was supposed to visit just one person anyway, _but_ why not ask advice from the both of them while he's at it, right?

With a brisk knock on the door, Sakuya internally prepared himself for what personal attacks he'll get from the two bluntly-speaking men. Silence was heard for a few moments, followed by muffled curses from one of the two, and then the door suddenly swung open to reveal an irritated Chigasaki, probably interrupted in the middle of his game time. Though, his face visibly softened at the sight of his leader. Did he already realize what Sakuya was here for?

(a/n: see ending note to see what chikaita has been up to <3)

"Ah, it's only you." Itaru nodded as he stepped to the side, giving the redhead space to enter. "Come in." 

When Sakuya entered the room, he was met with Chikage on his side of the room, reading one of his pocketbooks. What the man asked him totally caught him off-guard, and he didn't even get a chance to take a seat on their couch. "How are you and Hana, Sakuya?" The cabbage-haired man asked, tracing his eyes over the words written on the pocketbooks. 

Sakuya was standing still, silent — he didn't even know how to respond to Chikage's question. A tap on his shoulder, followed by Itaru's chuckle, made him jump a bit. He was tense, he didn't know why. "Come on, senpai, don't scare Sakuya like that. It's his first relationship, you know that." Itaru reassured the boy, throwing him a soft smile and motioning to the couch for him to take a seat. "Are you here to talk about what's between you and Hana?" 

Ah, right. Sakuya forgot — just like how fast the whole company found out that they were dating, they were also quick to find out that their relationship was in shambles. He usually didn't want to look weak in front of people, preferring to keep a strong front, but he can't right now. He's still torn between keeping zir or not. 

With a nod, Sakuya hummed as a way of saying 'yes' as he made his way to take a seat on the couch. From his peripheral vision, he saw Chikage close the book in his hands, not before neatly marking where he finished off reading, and go down his loft to take a seat beside Sakuya. "Itaru-san, Chikage-san…" The boy trailed off, relaxing in his seat on the couch and keeping his eyes tracing over the ceiling. "Should I just end things with Hana?" 

Silence. 

It was silent for a few minutes, which oddly felt like forever to Sakuya, but he didn't even flinch when Itaru spoke up. "Well, Sakuya," The blonde began his statement, not taking his eyes away from his phone — probably playing a game with his volume off. "Sometimes, you have to let go of the things you love. I mean, that's what I did with some of my waifus, and trust me, I was heartbroken over it for days." The gamer boy gave an honest answer, still having most of his concentration on the game he was playing. "Besides, you were starting to get annoyed with Hana, right? Why not just end it?"

That last comment stung him a lot, but he's not going to admit that. Whether it hurts him or not, it was the truth, and he can't even deny it. Even if he lied, nobody would believe it — it was pretty evident, with how every time Hana visited, his first and only idea was to hide. Just run away and hide. Because of that, it was no doubt that everybody in the dorms would eventually find out what was up between them. 

"It just feels wrong, Itaru-san. I feel like it's wrong to end things with zir, but I just… Can't put my finger on it. I don't know why it feels wrong to end it." 

Again, silence. Sakuya was used to this already. Silence for who knows how long, before responding. In fact, the boy would be even more surprised if someone responded without a thought. The others weren't used to this glum side of him, and the redhead knew that. A few minutes of peaceful silence was shared between the trio, and Sakuya heard Utsuki's low voice pipe up beside him. 

"You know, Sakuya," Chikage hummed as he pushed his glasses up. "Every decision will always feel wrong. That's why many people hesitate before deciding to do something — it's rare for people to do something on a whim. Confidence, sometimes even half-assed ones, is what drives people to make a decision, and I can tell why you aren't confident enough to end your relationship with Hana." The eldest spring member gave his leader a smile, though nobody could tell if it was a smile of pity or if it was a caring one. "Obviously, Hana would get hurt if you break it off with zir. Getting hurt is normal, and both of you will heal in multiple ways." 

_Chikage-san isn't wrong,_ Sakuya thought to himself, eyes never leaving the ceiling. _I'm going to end up hurting zir even if I don't break up with Hana, especially if ze finds out that I don't like zir anymore._

Itaru, finally deciding to close the game he was playing, closed his phone and looked at Sakuya. The carnelian-eyed man let out a sigh. "Did you speak to Hana's uncle yet?" Itaru asked. "Maybe you can find out what to do if you speak to him. He knows the most about Hana, and I'm sure he knows more than you. He'll know what to do."

_ Oh. _

Is that why he's still undecided yet? He needed to speak to Sakyo? Well, he had been trying to avoid that man, too, so maybe it was worth a shot. Sakuya took a deep breath, before nodding. "I feel like he'd end up yelling at me for leading his nephew on…" Sakuya groaned out before finally sitting up straight, only to stand up. "Thank you, Itaru-san, Chikage-san." The two office workers' troupe leader gave the two a small smile before walking out of the room. 

Moments passed, and the two salarymen were just looking at the door. "Do you think we should have told him about Hana?" Itaru asked his senior, his gaze now turning to where the cabbage man sat, and Chikage only shook his head in response.

"No." Chikage stood up, stretching for a bit before beginning to walk back to his loft, presumably to go back to where he left off reading. "He needs to find that out on his own. He avoided zir the very day Hana bid us goodbye, and Sakyo-san even told us that he would be the one to tell Sakuya if he ever comes to his senses." 

Itaru nodded in understanding, before picking up his phone again and lying back down on the couch. "I feel bad for the kid though. Couldn't we just—?" 

"I feel bad too. But, he still has until tomorrow. If he misses out on that, then it's his loss." 

* * *

"I told you, you money-grubbing yakuza, we _need_ to raise the budget for our costumes!" Yuki argued, eyes furrowing as he glared daggers at the man, hands on his hips. "I can't keep making costumes at this rate — I am growing, Muku is growing, Azami is growing, Muscle Daruma's chest keeps getting bigger by each play, and my ideas are getting more and more better! With all of these factors, I think it's _more_ than enough reasons to raise the budget on the costumes. I can't continue making perfect ones if we don't raise the budget!"

Sakyo sighed, shaking his head. "I told you, didn't I? Just save up fabric, and don't waste a single one. Don't even waste thread. I'm sure you can make a costume of your idea with the same amount of money." 

"For fu—" 

"Sakyo-san?" 

The two stopped their banter and immediately turned to the source of the voice, with Yuki's face visibly softening at the sight of who was by the doorway. As if he could already tell what was about to come, Yuki turned to Sakyo for the last time. "I'll talk more tomorrow. Bye." The younger said before promptly walking back to his room, his shoes clacking as he strutted his way back to leave the two people alone. 

"Sakuma, do you need anything?" Sakyo asked as his attention turned towards the younger boy, who was mentally thanking the others for their individual rendezvous.

With a soft smile, Sakuya awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "I know we rarely talk, and you might hate me after this, but can we talk?" The redhead requested the platinum blonde, who was still sitting down by the dining table in silence.

A sigh came out of Sakyo's lips, and with a brisk nod, the man responded, "Take a seat."

* * *

"Hanji, get over here!" Ze called over to the eleven-year-old boy in annoyance, reaching out to tug him by the ear. "You're going to end up missing. Look at the amount of people here! Can't you just sit down and keep an eye on Hansol with me?" Hana lightly scolded zir younger brother, before pulling out zir phone and checking zir notifications for a brief moment to see if there were any notifications. 

Of course, there were none. Well, none that was appealing to zir, at least. 

No missed calls, no unread messages, no new emails. The only emails were zir goddamn otome games and steam group chats, but surprisingly, ze gave zero fucks at the moment. Ze was supposed to get used to this already, with how long Sakuya had been ghosting zir, yet ze wasn't. With a sigh, Hana then placed zir phone on the empty space beside zir, watching over zir two brothers playing with their toy cars.

"Oi, Hana-san, you shouldn't really leave your phone out in the open." A voice caught zir attention, alerting zir. When Hana turned to look at where ze left zir phone, ze was met by an empty space — well, not really empty, because Azami was fucking sitting there all of the sudden, with _zir_ phone in _his_ hand. "So, what happened with that boy toy of yours?"

Azami was a childhood friend of zirs. Well, not really a friend, since they only played together whenever Hana was left with Sakyo for a bit. Most of their playtime was literally just them fighting over something small, anyway, but it wasn't like they never got along. Sure, they acted like they hated each other, but Hana really did look out for the younger boy. Maybe it was because of zir uncle's influence, but Azami was just like another annoying younger brother to zir. 

Hana rolled zir eyes and visibly relaxed in zir seat, trailing zir eyes back over the two kids to make sure they weren't doing anything stupid. "Oh, shut up, you brat." Ze spat, clicking zir tongue. Ze couldn't stop zirself from rolling zir eyes when the boy sitting beside zir let out a chuckle, chucking back the phone in zir direction. "Sakkun could've told me if he wanted to end it, but the guy ghosted me." Hana spoke, catching the device and placing it on zir lap. 

"You shitty leprechaun, don't even get started. I don't have tissues right now, so I can't help you out if your makeup gets ruined." _Azami didn't even hesitate to roast me, huh?_

Honestly, Hana was stuck between three options; punch the damn brat square in the face, break down and cry in front of him, or just do nothing. Naturally, Hana was really lazy by heart, and ze also didn't want to take zir eyes off zir younger brothers even for a second out of fear that they might see the chance to run away and get themselves lost, so ze obviously went for the final option. "I'm not going to cry over some guy, Azami." Hana lied like it was nothing. "Besides, with how long he's been ghosting me, the thing between the two of us is probably done now." 

Azami stayed silent for a few moments, but Hana really didn't bother trying to know why. "You're quite good at lying, but you can't fool me, you midget." 

"What does my height have to do with this—?!"

"Shut up. I'm not done talking." Annoyed, Azami cut zir off through zir sentence, before continuing with what he was saying. "Anyways, the shitty old man is back there," He craned his neck back to where Sakyo was standing, and Hana couldn't help but follow his gaze at that. "And I can tell you want to cry, so just go there." He then turned to look at the other, who furrowed zir brows at him. Sighing for the umpteenth time, Azami added, "I'll watch over your younger brothers, okay? Now go."

It took a few moments of hesitation before Hana finally stood up, sluggishly making zir way to the platinum blonde with zir hands tucked into zir pockets. "Did you really go all the way here to bid your nephews a goodbye?" Hana chuckled, giving zir uncle a grin that would make you want to punch zir in the gut out of annoyance. "You didn't have to, you know. We're just moving countries!" Sakyo sighed in annoyance, ignoring his nephews teasing. When Hana was finally in front of him, the platinum blonde brought a hand up. 

Then, he flicked zir in the fucking forehead. 

Hana couldn't even ask what the flick was for. After cursing under zir breath, ze opened zir mouth to say something, only to stop just because Sakyo beat zir to it. "You know, you never really told me where your family was moving."

"Ah, well," Hana hummed, crossing zir arms. "I don't really know either… Mom and dad said it's a secret…" 

"Sakyo-san!" 

_That voice…_ Hana looked around for the source of the voice in shock, eyes going wide. _What the fuck was he doing here?_ Ze thought to zirself, and the ache that ze was feeling in zir chest a few minutes ago was coming back to zir. It was like day one all over again, but in a bad way. Sakuya was approaching both of them with a large grin on his face, and he probably didn't even recognize Hana. Well, that's probably because ze colored zir hair again, but whatever. The enby just stared at the approaching boy in bewilderment, suddenly feeling panic take over zir. "Hey, old man, I'm gonna—" 

"No." Sakyo clicked his tongue, gripping Hana's wrist tightly before ze could even make a beeline for it. Yes, he felt bad, especially since this was supposed to be a goodbye for the teen, but he didn't want zir to grow up with regrets either. "You two need to talk it out. If you don't talk about it with him today, you'll end up regretting it." He scolded zir, keeping his gaze on Sakuya approaching. By now, he probably already recognized Hana, as the grin on his face fell, purposely avoiding zir gaze as he did so.

Once the redhead was in front of them, Sakyo let go of Hana's wrist, who didn't even bother trying to escape anymore. "Ah, _shit_ …" Hana cursed, running a hand through zir purple locks in annoyance, distracting zirself from letting the tears brim in zir eyes by thinking of the new game ze installed on zir phone to play on the plane later. With a soft ruffle on Hana's head, Sakyo quietly walked away to presumably where Azami was, leaving the two alone. 

Of course for a few minutes, it was silent. The two were just there, standing, not knowing what to say. Strangely, it was a peaceful one, like nothing even happened the past few days. Hana has never loathed the silence up until now. Both of them already know what was about to happen, Sakuya being that he had this planned since yesterday. To Hana, it was already a gut feeling — and besides, nobody in the relationship would even continue anymore if both parties knew it was falling apart, right? 

"You dyed your hair again, huh?" Sakuya began, still avoiding zir gaze. He was looking at everything — anywhere else _but_ zir. Hana couldn't even blame him for that, because ze was, too. Ze was preventing zirself from looking at him, because ze knows that zir patience would end up running shorter than usual if ze gets too annoyed. 

Hana hummed, nodding even if ze knew that he wasn't looking at zir. "Yeah." Ze was quick to add. After some time, ze was quick to take interest in the documentary that was playing on the television. "I wanted to make it lighter, but… I guess it ended up being darker than usual."

"With purple hair, you look like a different person. It… suits you, though, really." Sakuya complimented the other, and for some reason, his heart ached at the similar words that came out of his lips on the day he confessed to zir. "It doesn't look bad on you." 

Hana was silent, trying to block out his words so desperately by paying attention to what the person on the screen was saying. Zir chest was tightening, and it felt so hard to breathe — yet, ze held zirself back from breaking down in front of him. Then, silence took over both of them once again, and this time it was awkward, yet nobody dared to break it. It's like the both of them would prefer if they just didn't talk to each other.

After some time, Hana decided to finally speak up. "What did you want to talk about…?" Ze trailed off as ze finally worked up enough courage to look up at him, remembering all too well how he used to look down at zir with the biggest smile ze had ever seen on his face. When the boy also decided to attempt looking back at zir, they both felt their guts churning. Sakuya was going to regret this, but it was better than not saying it, after all.

"Hana, let's break up."

_There was the gut feeling._ Hana was right, after all — this was bound to happen, anyway. It was better than ghosting zir, after all, so perhaps ze should savor this last bit of interaction, shouldn't ze? With a soft laugh coming out of zir lips, ze felt tears brim the edge of zir eyes as ze couldn't even hold back anymore. The boy in front of Hana felt his throat clog up at the sight of zir, but strangely, Sakuya would be lying if he said he didn't feel relieved.

The laughter ze lets out only once in a blue moon soon faded into soft sobs, and the redhead didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around zir figure and pull zir close, feeling the shorter's figure beginning to shake in his arms. "I'm sorry…" He apologized, voice in a whisper as he listened to zir soft cries. "I'm sorry, you really do deserve better." Sakuya whispered as he gently rubbed circles on zir back. For some reason, something inside him wanted zir to stay despite what happened, but he knew it was too late for that. Besides, he knew it was for the better. He was getting tired, and he didn't want to lead zir on anymore.

Hana savored the warmth ze felt from his body. Ze knew it was coming, so why was ze crying? Ze felt pathetic, bawling zir eyes out over something ze already expected to happen. "I know that it was coming to an end," Hana whimpered against his hoodie, and Sakuya listened closely to what ze was saying. "So, _why_ do you have to come here and make it hurt _more_?" 

His throat clogged up even more at zir words. It's not like Hana was wrong, really. Both of them already knew that their romance was already dead, but Sakuya wanted to tell zir for the last time, at least, before ze left (and maybe it was an excuse to see zir for the last time).

The enby desperately wanted to stay in his arms, but a call of zir name was enough to make zir pull away from his embrace. Hana gave Sakuya a soft smile, internally pissed that the last time they spent together was too short for zir liking, but ze didn't want to annoy him any farther, either. "Thanks for that umbrella when we were kids. I would have had my ass slapped real bad if it wasn't for you." Hana thanked him with a shaky voice, ignoring the fact that ze still had tears streaming down zir face. "Also that flyer, too. That became one of my favorite plays now." 

Sakuya forced a wide smile up his face, feeling the warmth in his chest drift away and turn cold. "Ah, I was busted, huh?" The redhead laughed softly. "Have a safe trip." Nothing else but regrets was swirling through his mind. Why was he suddenly missing the warmth he was feeling just earlier?

With a final wave, Hana turned around — not before wiping away the tears, that is — and made zir way back to where zir parents were now waiting with zir younger brothers, who seemed to be in a conversation with both Sakyo and Azami.

At first, when Hana turned zir back, he would feel warmth in his chest, looking forward to the next time he would see zir again. When they went through this shitty problem of Sakuya losing patience with zir, he would feel light and relaxed, accompanied by that same sigh of relief he would let out. But now, when Hana turned zir back, he suddenly felt torn and hurt. He felt like he wanted to run after zir, but he was glued to his place, unable to do anything. He was like a statue, looking at zir every move. He took in the last sight of zir, watching as ze reunited with zir family and parted ways with the other two. 

Slowly, Sakuya leaned on the nearest pillar as he took a deep breath. His throat was still tight, and he didn't even bother to hold back the feeling he was holding back anymore. One by one, teardrops fell from his eyes upon remembering what just happened minutes ago, even more regrets going through his mind.

What would have happened if he fixed their relationship instead? Would they have been happier now? Would they have said goodbye with a smile instead of this bittersweet ending? Did he end up making the wrong decision instead?

Sakuya wanted this. He wanted to end things between him and Hana, so why was he crying?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was quiet in the room, except for the loud sound from whatever game Itaru was playing and for the occasional curses he would let out every time he made a mistake. It was just like any other day, really. Well, everything was going like usual, up until the two heard a knock on their door. 
> 
> "Were you expecting visitors today, Chigasaki?" Chikage asked, not bothering to look up from his book. A soft grunt from Itaru was enough to tell him that the blonde wasn't expecting any. "Open the door." Itaru cursed out loud, and the words 'game over' appeared all over the screen, as if it was taunting him. "A round of rock paper scissors. Loser opens the door." He grumbled, glaring dagger at the older man. Chikage chuckled, before showing his fist to Chigasaki.
> 
> Chikage threw scissors. 
> 
> Itaru threw paper. 
> 
> The blonde let out loud curses, while the glasses-wearing man laughed for a bit at his loss. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> jumps away  
> goodbye im sorry


End file.
